Illicit Entanglement
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: By the book accountant gets pulled into fraud scheme by good looking CEO. FAGE 5: Written. for Readingmama


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Illicit Entanglement **

**Written for: Tiffany Vampmama (readingmama)**

**Written By: Rose Melissa Ivashkov **

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: By the book accountant gets pulled into fraud scheme by good looking CEO**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your /Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

**Firstly, I want to thank Artemis Leaena for being so wonderful and creating such a majestic banner to go along with this story! It was so amazing, I shed a couple of tears. And thanks to her, this story got named. Would like to also thank mauigirl60 for betaing this story and pimping it out a bit. And lastly, to Tiffany: I sincerely hope I lived up to your desires. I wish I could be a fabulous writer to write you a literally masterpiece, but unfortunately, I am not a great writer. I really wish you enjoy this piece of work. **

**Enjoy;) **

**Don't own Bloodlines. But I wouldn't mind having Adrian Ivashkov in my possession:**

**Illicit Entanglement: **

Just when Sydney was about to give up on the bank client, the door opened and in walked—as Jill would say—_the most fucking beautiful man in the world! _

Sydney Sage wasn't sure if she had ever felt as flustered as she was when the door to her office opened that early Friday afternoon. Usually, Friday afternoons were hell, especially when the time to clock out came close. . .but the simple presence of this stranger had made her feel as if she were walking on the cloud that led straight to paradise. The times that Sydney had been transfixed by a man were far and beyond. She had never felt this affected, this. . ._tantalized_, hormones ready to explode.

Sydney took a moment to control herself, clearing her throat softly, and stood to greet the attractive stud with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Mr. Ivashkov, pleasure to see you standing in the structures of the Colim-Stride bank. I am Sydney Sage." As Sydney reached out to shake his hand, she seized the moment to admire his looks that made him into a total delicacy: a male of height well over six feet; a body that implicated he spent a good amount of time working up a sweat in the gym, a body that made a simple black suit seem so _freaking _hot; hair a shade of light and dark brown; a face that was made up of the most prestigious looks; lips that seemed so inviting; and eyes the color of emeralds.

If he didn't spend his days running a company behind a desk all day, then he would be the total incarnation of an exotic male stripper and an attractive male model morphed into one.

"A pleasure it will be for you to service me, Ms. Sage." The way he said the words suggested a million things, both sexually and literally. It made Sydney shiver internally.

"In any way I can help." Sydney wasn't sure if she was flirting correctly—she cursed herself for not listening to Jill when she offered her dating advice, which was often. Back in business mode, Sydney kept her smile, and motioned for the young man to take his seat. "You're the boss here, Mr. Ivashkov, what can I do to help you?"

Mr. Ivashkov set a folder on top of her desk, and leaned back in his chair, undoing the buttons of his coat as he made himself comfortable. "For starters, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Mr. Ivashkov'. That title is suitable for my father, not me. Call me Adrian. Now, Sydney, let's talk about the type of loans/investments your bank provides. As you know, I am the CEO of the Ivashkov business, and we like to invest in shares with banks."

Sydney had an immediate response to his request. She had been working at the bank for almost a decade, went by the book on every bank matter; she knew her material, knew how the economic system worked. Mr. Ivashkov—or rather, Adrian—seemed interested, but with the way he studied her face and chest, she knew it was not by her words. Sydney continued to speak, anyway. She'd often dreamed of the man that would be interested in her knowledge, and not just her admirable locks that she chose to dye dark brown.

Regardless that she wished for a man that would listen to her, she knew she would have a divine time pleasing Mr. Adrian Ivashkov.

When Sydney was done speaking, he simply gave her a gorgeous smile, shaking his head indecipherably.

Sydney frowned, thinking he was displeased, ridiculing her. The times where a client of Sydney Sage's was displeased were less than never.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Ivashkov?"

"Adrian," he corrected, still wearing that godly smile on his face. "Every word you just said was dull. I could not concentrate on what you were saying, not even for a fraction of a second, because I was fascinated and charmed by those lips. The only problem I have is that I want to kiss those lips, which would be improper if I did."

Sydney closed her eyes for a moment, her thoughts in a tangled mess. "I'm sorry?" she stammered. A man had never been so straightforward with her.

"Ms. Sage, you are nothing short of a goddess," he drawled out softly in that manly voice of his.

A blush colored the light skin of Sydney's cheeks. "Thank you," she told him, a bit embarrassed.

Adrian gave her a wink, followed with a mischievous grin. "Before I am too tempted into staying here, locked up in your office for hours and using that desk in more than a professional way, .we need to talk business." Adrian reached for the folder on her desk, as she withheld another blush. Locking herself up in her office with such a handsome man didn't seem so unappealing.

"These documents, Ms. Sage, just made your life easier. We can skip the useless business talk and get straight to the point. We both like money. And the money is just a signature away, _your_ signature away." Adrian leafed through a few documents inside the folder, pulling out several papers, pushing the documents her way. "Just your signature, Ms. Sage."

"I have to review these and then the bank director has to approve of these, _before _I can sign anything," she managed to say.

"Go right ahead, Sydney. I know you're doing your job, but I do have an urgency for these papers."

"Mr. Ivashkov, typically these kind of papers take weeks to be approved and filed, but since it's"—Sydney made no attempt to hide the sass in her voice—"_you _asking for these documents, I will make sure you receive these papers no later than Friday morning. I just need to review a couple of things here and there, and I'll sign them over."

Adrian had the face of a god, an upset god. Sydney did not like upsetting the god in the slightest. "Ms. Sage, please note that I am on a very tight schedule. I have to present those documents on Monday." Adrian reached for the papers on her desk, sliding them toward him. "If it is an inconvenience for you to follow what I'm asking, then I have no problem taking my business to the bank down the road, who I know will be more than happy to assist me in whatever way I desire."

Sydney chewed on her lip for a second, a wild battle inside her. She wanted to help the handsome CEO, but she also wanted to keep her status as a proper and professional accountant. Looking away from the challenging green eyes before her, Sydney glanced around her office for a few minutes, indecision raging within her. She knew that if Adrian Ivashkov walked out the door without making a deal with Colim-Stride, her great reputation as the best accountant would be shattered.

"Mr. Ivashkov," she began, placing a sad smile on her face as she continued, "working for Colim-Stride has been a great pleasure, and I don't intend to lose my job just because I was unintelligent enough to break a couple of rules. I am sorry, but I cannot help you with your request. But, if there is anything else I can do for you, I am more than happy to help you."

Adrian took the papers from her desk, put them back inside the manila folder he carried, and placed the folder inside a briefcase she hadn't seen before.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I am really sorry," she repeated again, just to break the silence that ensued.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Really, I'm the one who is sorry for not being able to do business with such a pretty lady as you." Adrian had the perfect poker face, showing nothing but a small smile that left Sydney intimidated - and flustered. "As a matter of a fact, Ms. Sage, you _can_ help me out."

Sydney waved her hand toward him, encouraging him to speak.

"Sydney, I would love if you accompanied me for a drink later tonight."

"I'm not much for public outings," came her instant reply.

"Who said anything about it being public?" he teased, a gorgeous grin on his face, and a smirk in his green eyes. "Let me rephrase, what do you say about joining me in my penthouse later tonight for some drinks?"

Sydney saw a million problems in going to his home, so she found herself saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ivashkov. One of the most important rules of this bank is not to have 'extracurricular' contact with clients that aren't regarding business matters."

"Very well then, Sydney. Very well." Ticks of the clock later, he stood and offered his hand to her. "I leave with great disappointment, but just know that I am not a man that gives up easily. Have a good day, Ms. Sage."

.

Sydney felt a sense of freedom as she exited the bar's rowdy crowds; she was not much for public places, places where she had to interact with crowds of people. As she took a few steps, her California town's erratic weather decided to disturb her peace; a blast of wind had caused Sydney's' dark brown hair to fly around and become a tangled mess around her head. While she was trying to fix the disorder, her wandering hands soon found themselves united with gentle fingers which were also helping with her hair.

"Ms. Sage, I thought you weren't much for public outings. I am almost positive a bar isn't the most private place, hardly a soul around, eh?"

Sydney managed to control her hair, but she wasn't so successful in controlling the blush on her cheeks, a result of Adrian's teasing.

"I was just joining a friend for a drink," she mumbled as a matter of explanation, flustered and fascinated by the handsome CEO.

"_I _am a friend," Adrian declared in that delicious voice of his, "why can't you join _me_ for a drink?"

Sydney closed her eyes, conflicted. Her bank morals were too deeply rooted within her: Do Not Date Clients.

"Just a quick drink at my place down the road. No harm in that, is there?"

_Sydney, he's technically not a client. _

Sydney's eyes reopened. "No harm at all," she agreed.

Adrian's responding grin was a sight that left her heart beating unsteadily.

"You have a beautiful place," Sydney announced, as they sat comfortably on his leather couch, a small glass of fine vodka in her hand.

"Not quite as beautiful as you, Ms. Sage."

Sydney stopped her mild scrutinizing and glanced over at Adrian with a smile, deciding not to say anything.

"Would you like a tour?" Adrian didn't wait for an answer; he simply took her hand and pulled her up. Sydney was about to follow him when he stopped, turned to her, and helped her out of the light coat Jill had stuffed her in. In the toasty warmth of Adrian's penthouse, there was no need for a coat - or any clothes, really. As Adrian delicately threw her coat onto the coach, Sydney bit her lip lightly, imagining how the great Adrian Ivashkov would look without one thread on his body.

"I'd love to see what you have to offer," she practically purred.

"Shall we go straight to my bedroom then?" he teased, taking her hand and pulling her forward.

To that, Sydney only gave him a risqué smile.

As the night progressed, Sydney found herself charmed by Adrian's company. He was a professional man, but also was just a guy. He showed her around his penthouse; Sydney had never been surrounded by so much luxury; every little thing both calling for her attention, and catching her attention. Each step she took slowly, delicately analyzing every feature of the penthouse. Finally, one last turn took Sydney and Adrian into his vast bedroom.

_What happens, happens_, she thought with sudden apathy. _Just let go and let it happen._

Sydney took a deep breath and turned to Adrian. "Nice bedroom you have here." She casually glanced at the bed and back to Adrian. "Your bed is simply _inviting_."

"_You_ are simply inviting." Adrian reached out and gently stroked her cheek. A moment later, he took her hand, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her down with him.

There was a brief frisson of nervousness in Sydney; tangling her hands in her hair was suddenly so interesting to her. Adrian took hold of her frantic hand, bringing it to his lips as he stared intimately into her eyes.

"Sydney, I am not going to let it be a secret any longer—I like you. I want you. Right here. Right now." His voice was sexy, deep. . .a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Sydney did not give herself time to fret and freak out over the fact that Adrian Ivashkov wanted her. It should have been something to be thrilled about, seeing as how she was one lucky gal. It didn't take long for Adrian to instigate the passion inside Sydney and for her to succumb to it—she welcomed herself into his strong hold and let herself go to his touches, to his kisses, to him. Usually she entangled herself in lustful situations only when she hadn't been with a man for a while, but this. . .this was something illicit, but exciting, and she saw no reason why she shouldn't give herself this pleasure.

Sydney arched her back to Adrian as he lowered her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her. His lips caressed her neck, slowly moving up to tease the skin by her ear, a sensitive spot of hers. His hands eased downward onto her leg, before they slipped under the hem of her dress; those long fingers pulling at the waistband of her panties, sliding them off her body. He wasted no time moving his face down and shoving it in between her legs.

Sydney's hand curled around his hair, as if that would help keep hold of her sanity. She soon discovered that he not only had desirable lips, but also his mouth worked in a magical way that had Sydney's hands curled around the blankets under her. As the minutes ticked by, so agonizingly slow, Sydney could not think clearly. His tongue caresses had her on edge, with the way they teased her inner self; he was driving her insane with pleasure. She couldn't imagine how the final act would feel.

Adrian continued on with his tongue teasing, and every second Sydney only wished to release, to come all over his face. And right when she was about to do it, climax over his mouth, he pulled away from her, a wicked grin on his face. She gave out a yelp, a sound of agonizing frustration, exasperation. With half-closed eyes, she threw him a dark glare.

"Not ready for that yet," he muttered, working on the buttons of his shirt. Sydney could tell he was taking his sweet time with his shirt, just to keep her frustrated and piss her the hell off. A few buttons later, he glanced down at her. "I wouldn't mind a little bit of help."

"Fuck you," she gasped out, completely not her usual proper self.

"Feisty one, I like them like that. And you are more than welcome to do so." Adrian laughed darkly. "It's your time here. The faster you get over here, the faster you can come."

Sydney sat up and ripped open his shirt, surprised at how much she wanted—she _needed _to feel Adrian on and inside her. A few movements more and his jeans were open.

"Now, fuck me!" she practically begged, pulling Adrian down on top of her.

Adrian teased for a few moments, nibbling the sensitive area of her neck. But it was only a tease, as he pulled away from her right when Sydney was once again becoming excited. He moved away from the bed and stood before her, taking hold of his manhood and slipping the hardness out of the tight enclosure of his pants.

"I. Need. You," she whimpered.

Adrian gave another laugh as he stroked his length. "Adrian needs some attention, too."

Sydney allowed herself a smile; her previous boyfriends had said something about that little mouth of hers not being good for talking only. She slid off the bed and kneeled before him, glancing up at him as she pulled down his jeans and took hold of his erection. She had to tame herself, her naughty ways with her past lighthearted, nerdy boyfriends–but right now, she would not hold anything back. And it seemed he didn't want her to hold anything back with the way he grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing her forward.

Sydney gagged and felt tightness and discomfort in the back of her throat as she took him in, but she didn't mind. She just wanted him inside. Too soon, Adrian was grunting, ready for ejaculation; Sydney was not allowing that. Right before he reached his peak, she pulled away from him and now gave him a mischievous smile of her own. She wasn't sure if the animalistic look on his face was good or bad, but she did know she was thrilled to see it, especially when he pulled her up and ripped off her dress.

As she stood in front of him in nothing but her stilettos and stockings, Adrian grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close, very close. "You see that desk over by the window? I am going to fuck you on it!" Adrian dragged her to the desk, the curtains were open. People inside the neighboring skyscrapers would easily be able to see what was happening inside the room. "I want everyone to see how fucking lucky I am tonight."

"I need you!" she cried out, feeling agony over not being able to reach sexual climax.

"I need you as well, Sydney. You weren't very willing to help me earlier today, why should I service you now?"

A mewl escaped Sydney's lips, as she tried to bring Adrian closer with her legs. "You're an asshole! I am not signing anything."

"I am going a bit crazy here, Ms. Sage. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you on this desk. Right here, right now. And I know you, too. But, I need your help." Out of one of the drawers, he produced the manila folder he'd had with him earlier that day. Those green eyes had her, hypnotized her, sent her into an even further carnal frenzy. "Just your signature, Ms. Sage, and _I _am at _your _service."

Sydney knew there would always be consequences for everything she did in her life—but for once, she decided not to care. She wanted Adrian Ivashkov. As she deliberated for a moment, she couldn't believe herself. Working for Colim-Stride, she was one of the best, most trusted employees, following every rule in the banking book. How could she let someone—or rather her teenage-like hormones—change her mind so suddenly?

Another moment passed; sexual frustration pulsing through her.

A million other thoughts clouded her mind; yet another million sensual thoughts overruled them.

She was decided; she wanted Adrian Ivashkov.

Sydney signed the papers, passing them back his way. His grin was unreadable, but now Sydney was sure that there was nothing stopping her from getting what she wanted, which was Adrian buried deep inside her, pummeling into her like a madman driven by extreme lust. And that was exactly what he did, doing so in a way that made Sydney incapable of doing anything but taking his rough fucking, doing it over and over again until Sydney came with the loudest scream.

That wasn't Sydney's last scream of the night.

In the morning, Sydney was sore, thanks to last night's rumple in the hay; but that didn't matter as she'd woken up curled in bed next to the handsome CEO, Adrian Ivashkov. To say the least, she was very warm and comfortable. She stretched, a quiet yawn soon escaping her lips as she wondered what a person did the next morning after a one-night stand. She supposed getting out of his bed and penthouse as soon as possible would be the proper answer.

She began to move quickly, careful not to wake him—she wanted to avoid any awkwardness with him. Besides, she had been very vocal with him the previous night, vocal enough to be embarrassed about her actions. A thought later, she knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. She liked the way Adrian Ivashkov had fucked her senseless. As she began creating a makeshift outfit that was suitable for the public, she threw one wistful glance over at the sleeping CEO and left his penthouse, knowing full well that last night would be the last time she would ever see him.

And then she realized. . .Adrian wasn't in bed any longer. The warmness she had been feeling before was the warmth of the tangled blankets left in his absence. Right near the pillow, there was a small piece of paper with a few written words.

_It was a pleasure doing business with a naïve, pretty girl like yourself. Stay naughty, my lovely, because your innocence is long gone. _

_-Adrian Ivashkov _

_.  
_

Weeks later, Sydney couldn't shake off the feeling of inferiority and abuse. As she walked into her workplace that day, she couldn't help but think of her illicit entanglement with Adrian Ivashkov. Everything had been great that night, wonderful, thrilling, but that had been only a temporary high for her. It was not something she regretted, not at all—she'd do it again, given the chance. Spending the night in the bed of a hot CEO was well worth it.

But, still, she couldn't help feeling cheap.

Determined to let things go, Sydney pasted a cheery smile on her face as she walked by her boss's assistant.

What she received in return was not so cheery, a definite frown.

"Sydney," Erica started, unsure of how to finish next, "the boss wants to see you." Erica made a face. "I have a feeling things aren't going to turn out very pretty."

Sydney had a bad premonition as she walked to her boss's office. Once at his door, she stalled for a few seconds, straightening herself. It was rare when the boss was mad, and it was not a very pretty sight. But the strangest thing of all was that it was rare when the boss was mad at _her_. Sydney forwent the knocking and went straight inside. Outwardly, she was the picture-perfect image of calm, but on the inside, she was a total maelstrom of emotions.

Her boss, Dylan was _standing _inside his office. Her boss never, ever stood for _anyone. _He definitely was not happy.

"Mr. Harper—"

Her boss held up a hand, silencing her, staring at her for a few minutes.

"Why, Ms. Sage? You were our most valued employee."

Sydney was confused, unsure of how to answer. She glanced around herself, hoping for answers, but what she saw paralyzed her even more. Two uniformed men stood at the corner of the room, watching her with unblinking eyes.

"I don't know—"

"Save it. Save your words for the people that might actually want to hear it."

"You're going to have to come with us," said one of the officers.

"What have I done?" Sydney cried out.

"We've been investigating the Ivashkov business, analyzing very carefully. An overwhelmingly large amount of money is being pocketed. The money traces back to this bank. Authorized by Sydney Sage."

"What?! I don't know what you guys are talking about. I mean, I have only had a casual business encounter with Mr. Ivashkov and that's it. No other contact happened between us." Sydney thought it polite to not mention the part where all that _contact _had happened between them. "I have no idea how I could be involved in this."

The uniformed officers had looked so determined before, but after hearing her words, they now seemed to have a sense of doubt. However, her boss wasn't so convinced. He muttered, "Sydney, your accountant reports don't match up to the actual bank reports."

"But. . .but. . ." Sydney could not find the words to finish, so she stared at her boss in silence. All she could think of was that night with Adrian Ivashkov.

One of the uniformed officers stepped toward Sydney. "You've committed fraud. We have a warrant for your arrest. You're going to have to come with us."

At a loss for words, the officer that had spoken handcuffed her hands behind her back. Sydney was stunned, unable to act out or say anything else. She was resigned to her destiny and let the officers take her away.

But, just as they officers were going to take her out of her boss's office, the lights went out inside the bank for about a minute. When the lights came back on again, Sydney was somewhat blinded, but she had enough senses left to hear the gunshot that rang throughout the bank. Sydney cringed backward, happy for once to be in the arms of a uniformed officer, because she would definitely be the safest one inside the bank. _Never mind that_, she thought, as the officer pushed her to the ground gently and commanded her to stay down.

The lights flickered out again, while the officers went to investigate the commotion.

Sydney hid her face as several more gunshots rang out throughout the bank. Terrified, she slowly crawled and took cover behind one of the large desks, which was hard to do when her hands were stuck inside handcuffs. But, she wasn't fast enough because one of the attackers came to her, lifting her from the ground.

Sydney screamed loud enough that people who were blocks away could have heard her.

The man wasted no time holding a gun to her head, effectively silencing her.

"You come any closer, and I swear I will shoot her," he told the uniformed officer who was nearby. "I have no interest in these people whatsoever. I came here for this girl. You don't have to call for backup, but if you make an offensive move toward me, I promise that no one inside this bank will be left ." The officer, so used to protecting, was not fazed by his words and kept coming closer.

The attacker lost his patience and fired a bullet at the officer. Once he was out of the way, the attacker broke off into a run, tossing her over his shoulder. Sydney had been in shock before, but now a fight stirred up inside her. She decided not to scream, since it was useless, and directly attacked the man who was taking her hostage. With only her legs free, she couldn't do much and was no match for the attacker's strength.

Before long, Sydney was being forced into a dark SUV with tinted windows. She felt someone stab at her skin, but she wasn't sure if her fright was causing her to hallucinate. A few moments passed. She only had a brief glance of the inside of the vehicle before she was knocked out cold.

When Sydney awoke, she was warm and inside a very comfortable bed. She blinked herself awake, or well, tried to. She knew minutes had passed, but she was unable to function properly due to the dizziness that was disrupting her natural body functions. In her hazy state, she was not able to comprehend the situation, where she was located. Nothing at all. It wasn't long before she was out again.

.

Hours later, Sydney came to, now fully more in control of herself. She was absolutely conscious of the fact that she was scared for her life.

Noise coming from a nearby door caused her to cringe backward into the bed, pulling the covers over her head, pretending to be asleep again. She resisted the somewhat childish urge to wrap herself inside a blanket and hide under the bed. Sydney was as silent as possible, even holding her breath because she thought it was too loud, as someone moved closer to her. "I know you're awake, Sydney. But, my darling, you don't have to leave the bed until you desire. The world is yours to control."

Sydney stilled, not recognizing the voice.

"The bed seems so inviting with you in it."

"You!" Sydney shouted out, shooting out of bed and entering lunatic mode. Before Sydney could rant away an outburst of fury, she caught sight of herself in the large mirror inside the adjoining bathroom. What she saw infuriated her much more than she already was. Her long, brown hair had been cut to her shoulders, and now it was all dyed _blonde_. Her boring bank wardrobe had been traded for a racy nightgown.

Sydney stared at Adrian Ivashkov in disbelief.

"You've ruined my life!" she screamed at him.

Adrian stood calmly, looking extremely desirable in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sydney was well aware of him—of the fact that the towel could drop from his waist at any given second.

"I'm only making it better, my lovely," he told her calmly, his hand dangerously close to accidentally knocking the towel off his body.

Sydney glanced away, the not so feisty any longer. Hell, why in the world did she want that man so bad? She knew his deceitful ways; she had been a victim of them. Yet, she still wanted to bring him onto the bed, his body over hers, and forget about everything else in the world.

"Don't hold back." Upon noticing Sydney's confused look, he added, "I know you want me. Beautiful, let me tell you something, I want you _more_."

"I hate you!" she spat at him. "I hate you! I had a perfect life and then you came along and ruined every great aspect of it. I want you, yes—I _want_ you as far away from me as possible!"

Adrian's face showed amusement. "You'll like it here. It's not that bad."

"I can't even go out, because the authorities are looking for me. You don't think that's bad?"

"You're clear, Sydney. A little manipulation here and there made you free. The only one to blame is Nathan Ivashkov. He, as everyone was made to believe, 'was the one who forced people into fraud'. No one can be faulted because Nathan Ivashkov 'forced everyone with threats to hand over some cash'."

"You're a sick animal, doing that to your father."

"Oh, my Sydney. You don't know. _He_ is the animal. He wanted to steal his poor son's fortune, the one his mother had specifically left for _me_. I don't like being poor. I had to do what I did. And, my lovely, you shall share this beautiful lifestyle with me."

"You're insane!" she yelled at him, looking to make a run for the exit.

"Insanely in lust with you," he replied, dangerously close to her.

Sydney retreated backward.

"What do you say, Sydney, about living with me for the rest of our lives?"

Sydney shook her head at him, still moving backward.

"No one will ever find out."

"Sick," she managed to mutter, but she couldn't continue.

"I want you," he whispered. "Would you deny a luxurious lifestyle with me for the rest of our lives? Bully everyone to get more money. You can walk on whomever you want. You can do whatever you want. It will be _your_ world, Sydney. You can control it. What do you say, my lovely?"

The image he painted didn't look so bad to her. But _it was so wrong. _

"You can have anything you want, Sydney." Adrian came closer, letting the towel drop from his body. "You can have _me_."

What he wanted—it was illegal, immoral…illicit, even, but he was too irresistible to refuse.

**Credit goes to Aretmis for that fabulous quote above**!

**Well, Tiffany, hope you had a nice read. Would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
